The Everwood Epilouge
by Tessie26
Summary: What happened to the people of Everwood when all the drama ended? Take a glance at their lives , thirteen years after season three. One-Shot.


Hi , this is my first _Everwood _fanfic , which I hope everyone enjoys! This fic is set when Ephram and Amy are 30 years old , so it's about thriteen years after season three. Please keep in mind that this is a one-shot fic , so It's only one chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: This is a non-profit story , I don't own _Everwood_.  
  
**The Everwood Epilouge  
**  
Thirty year old Ephram Brown sat in the living room of his penthouse on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. On this perticular night , there was nothing too unusual going on , just the average Sunday dinner with some of the family.  
  
"Ephram , could you please make sure the baby grand is dusted?" His wife called from the kitchen, referring to the piano in the practice room. It was common for Ephram to play after Sunday dinners , and Amy liked everything neat.  
  
"Sure Aim. You need any help in there when I'm done?" He called back.  
  
"No thanks , I'm good for now , but I'll keep you posted." Was her response. As he made his way toward the practice room on the other side of the apartment , he ducked his head into the kitchen doorway and stole a glance at her. Even clad in a t-shirt and sweat pants and her hair tied back in a bun as she worked on their meal for that evening , her beauty capitvated him. Amy Nicole Abbott-Brown ; the two had married shortly after they both graduated Julliard , he with a degree in concert piano , and she with one in classical ballet.  
  
Now continuing his way down the long hallway , he passed two framed pieces of paper on the wall, they read as follows:

Audrey Rose Brown

March 3rd 2010

7Ibs. 13Ozs. 20 Ins. Long

------------------------------

Julian Thomas Brown

October 17th 2015

8Ibs. 3Ozs. 21 Ins. Long

Amy and Ephram's children , seven-year-old Audrey and two-year-old Julian shared the apartment with their parents. Audrey was born after Amy and Ephram had been married only two years, however , the intelligent and playful little girl was welcomed into their lives. Julian was more of a planned event than his older sister , eager to have at least one child of each gender , the Brown's were overjoyed to have the quiet baby boy as the last piece of the family's puzzle.  
  
Now he began spraying polish onto the intsrument's smooth black surface and rubbing it dilegently with an old rag. The practice room was a very wide open space , set up with the aformentioned piano , as well as a ballet bar and dance space on the other side of the room for Amy. The family spent many an evening in the room , trying to instill their love of musical preformence into their children , or just killing time by listening to Ephram play or watching Amy dance.  
  
In the next room Ephram could hear the voices of puppets in on a children's show that Audery was probably watching. Audrey was a carbon copy of Amy , whose only physical difference from her mother was the inheritence of her father's blue-green eyes. Audrey could be somewhat quiet at first , but once you got her started , you ended up knowing more about her than you ever thought you would. His daughter was also extremely smart and always won award after award for excelling at school. Her name fit her perfectly , It was the title of a book Amy had read once , as well as "Rose" being a tribute to her maternal grandmother back in Everwood.  
  
_Just like her mother._ Ephram thought to himself, as he continued to dust.  
  
However, Amy's efforts to teach her daughter to daughter to dance were in vain; While Audrey loved to watch her mother , she lacked the interest and the grace required to be a dancer. Instead , her talents were focused of the flute, which by ear Ephram had picked up a little and was able to teach his daughter to play different pieces.

* * *

Upon returning to the living room , Ephram passed his son's bedroom. The toddler was taking a nap in the new day bed he had started sleeping in last month. He watching the two-year-old's chest rise and fall as he slept; in contrast to his sister , Julian_ did_ have a talent for dance . Even at such a young age the child clearly had rythym when he moved , and Amy had already begun teaching him simple positions and steps.  
  
Whether or not Julian also possesed his father's talent for piano it was too early to tell , Ephram himself hadn't begun to show musical interst until at least age three or four. When choosing a name for what they hoped would be a little boy , Amy suggested that he be named "Julian" , the male for of his paternal grandmother's name. At first, Ephram was weary of this idea , because it had been suggested to him numerous times in the past and he never felt that he could hear his mother's name without feeling the pain her death had caused him . However, when Julian was born and Ephram saw how much his son resembled his late grandmother, with his dark brown hair and eyes and his delicate features , he aggred to the name.  
  
"Ephram?" Amy appeared behind him , now fully dressed. "Everyone should be here any minute. You wanna go wrestle Audrey into those stockings while I get Julian ready?"  
  
"Sure." He replied, smiling. He then quickly turned to kissed his wife on the cheek and started towards Audrey's room.  
  
"Audrey , c'mon , Aunt Delia and Uncle Bright will be here soon , let's find something for you to wear." He said to his daughter. Like Delia was at her age , Audrey would rather go to school in her underwear than wear a dress. Most times Amy and Ephram respected this , but for certain occasions they felt it was important that she look nice. It took Ephram about twenty minutes just to get her to put on the skirt.

* * *

A half an hour later , all the extened members of the Brown's family that were in New York poured into the penthouse. First to arrive were Bright and Delia , who had married only two years ago. Delia was a police officer on the Everwood P.D. force , and Bright the assistant coach to the Denver Broncos. They lived in Everwood most of the time , but were visiting New York on vacation.  
  
Dispite the fact that they had been married a very short amount of time , they already had two children. Their little boy, Noah Brighton ,was only a few months old and looked exactly like Delia , but with Bright's light coloring. 

Only a month ago , they had adopted a three-year-old little girl , whose parents had died in a fire caused by faulty electric wiring in their house. Ruby-Taylor was extremely shy and still getting used to living with Delia and Bright, only just begining to call them "Mommy" and "Daddy" instead of by their first names.The little girl's raven-colored hair covered most of her face and her brown eyes , adding to her shyness.  
  
"Hi everyone!" A familiar voice called from they door. Everyone turned towards the sound to find Madison standing on the threshold.  
  
"Hi Mad. How are you?" Amy asked , going to the door to greet her.  
  
"Hi Amy." Said another voice from behind Madison. It was Sophie , the daughter Madison and Ephram shared.  
  
"Look what I finally dug up! You can put it in the hall with the other two." Madison said , handing Amy a framed peice of paper that was not unlike the two hanging in the Brown's hallway.  
  
"That move really screwed everything up , I can't find any of my stuff !" Sophie exclaimed , refering to the fact that she , Madison , and Madison's husband Rob, whom had married Madison five years prior, had just move from L.A. back to New York with the rest of Madison's band.  
  
As everyone greeted each other Amy glanced over the peice of paper that was in the frame, it read:  
  
Sophia Faith Kellner-Brown

Jaunary 5th 2005

7 Ibs. 6 Ozs. 19 and a half Ins. Long

At the time of Ephram and Amy's wedding , Sophie was already four years old. She had been born when Ephram was seventeen and Madison was twenty-one, the result of his first love. Due to some "misuderstandings" , Ephram didn't find out about Sophie until about two months before her birth, and he told Amy later that he had expected her to break up with him over it , as she was his girlfriend at the time.  
  
Though she had assured him that breaking up with him wouldn't undo what had happened, and she loved him too much to lose him just because he had made a mistake. So , throughout the whole ordeal Amy tried to be as supportive and she could while retaining her relationship with Ephram. It took a while , but eventually the three of them became very close with each other. Sophie visited the Browns every other weekend and for two weeks in the summer.

* * *

At dinner , the conversation was mostly common. Subjects such as everyone's various jobs, the children's habits , and of course, how everyone's familes were.  
  
Andy and Nina had gotten married rather suddenly twelve years ago , during Ephram and Amy's first year at Julliard. By the next year , when Amy and Ephram were ninteen , Andy and Nina had had one unplanned child: ten-year-old Hayden Jacob Brown. Hayden , Andy , and Nina , still lived on Dearborn street in Everwood, while Nina's son Sam , now twenty, had an apartment in Denver. Harold and Rose (who was no longer the town mayor) both still lived in the same house as well, and Andy, Harold, and Jake Hartman, were still the only three doctors in Everwood, with Edna still the nurse at Brown-Abbott medical practice and Irv still driving the school bus. All while Amy and Ephram were in New York.  
  
For a while though, Ephram wasn't sure he would make it to Julliard. With Sophie born during his senior year , Ephram figured he'd have to stay in Everwood and support her and Madison until she was at least a few years old. However , Dr. Brown saw things differently; with Madison's band gaining rapid success, Andy, regretful of the the trouble he had caused by not telling Ephram about Madison's situation in the first place, provided enough finanical aide for the three of they to move to New York . So it was that, while Ephram attended collage in the day, Madison did preformances at night.  
  
It wasn't all easy going at first , especially since Amy and Ephram had to struggle to keep their realationship together; Somehow , though, they had managed. Now, at twelve years old , Sophie was Ephram's physical clone in every way , yet still held some of Madison's personality and flare. She also had a love for music, the violin, to be exact , with a passion that few people can feel.

* * *

Hours later when Julian, Ruby-Taylor, and Noah had fallen asleep, Sophia and Audrey sat next to Ephram on the piano bench.  
  
"Daddy, will you play us our song?" Audrey asked him , pulling the wooden cover off of the piano keys.  
  
"Alright , but be quiet , I don't want to wake your brother or your cousins." He said as he smiled at his daughters. Then , in not quite a perfect singing voice , but good enough , he sung to the two little girls a song he had once heard his grandfather sing to his mother and often sung to Audrey and Sophie.  
  
_You are the star , on my christmas tree.  
  
Your the easter bunny , to Mommy and me.  
  
Your the end of the rainbow ,my pot of gold.  
  
Your Daddy's little girl , to have and to hold.  
  
Your sugar, your spice ,your everything nice.  
  
And your Daddy's little girl.  
_  
The song ended and everyone quietly clapped , then , announcing that It was late they all made their exits. It was Sophie's weekend with Ephram , so she and Audrey climbed into the twin beds that were in Audrey's room , which they shared whenever Sophie visited , and were sonn asleep.

* * *

On their last rounds throught the apartment , to kiss each child on the forehead and pull the covers tightly over them , Ephram whispered something to Amy.  
  
"We did okay for ourselves , didn't we?" He smiled at her.  
  
Amy nodded, knowing what he was trying to say. " All in all, I guess we did ."  
  
Before sleep fell upon them, they kissed each other once more.  
  
"I love you Ephram."  
  
"I love you too, Amy. I always will."

* * *

Well , that's It , I hope you liked it! Please **Review**, It would help me a lot.-:)Tessie 


End file.
